


Cradle of Might

by MightySSStrawberry



Series: Devil May Cry: Gates of Paradise [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Comfort, Devil May Cry 3 Vergil, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Husband Vergil (Devil May Cry), Good Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Hurt/Comfort, Husband Vergil (Devil May Cry), Innocence, Kissing, Love, Loving Marriage, Motherhood, Nero (Devil May Cry) Loves Vergil, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Parenthood, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Precious Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Self-Doubt, Smol Nero (Devil May Cry), Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Tiny Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry) Cares, Vergil (Devil May Cry) Loves Nero, Vergil (Devil May Cry) Trying to Be A Good Dad, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySSStrawberry/pseuds/MightySSStrawberry
Summary: After forsaking his quest for power at Temen-ni-gru, Vergil is now carving out a life for his wife and 3-month-old son in Fortuna 💙 Something powerful is beginning to stir in his baby boy 🤭
Relationships: Nero & Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Devil May Cry: Gates of Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939600
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Cradle of Might

**Author's Note:**

> Mission 3 of _Devil May Graduate_ is almost done! 😁 Please check my AO3 profile for updates on progress, release date forecasts, and other stories I have in the works! 🙏🏻 Thank you for reading! 🙏🏻🌸

Nero kept fussing, loud and hard, refusing Miranda’s breast.

She walked him around the room, bundled him warmly, pressed him close, hummed a lullaby, but nothing assuaged her baby boy.If anything, her efforts to calm him only frustrated him more.

Tears gathered in Miranda’s eyes too.

“Oh my precious little sweet, what’s the matter?” she whimpered over him as she clutched him close, nestled in the bedcovers.

Vergil had stepped out to find something suitable for supper.He’d been gone too long.These past three months since his return had been blissful yet risky.Determined to provide for his wife and son, Vergil had taken up every available demon hunt posted at the local bar.They were few and far between, but they paid just enough to keep his family clothed and fed.

The sun had dipped into the sea, and the salt-stained night grew sharp and cold.

Nero’s cries escalated to screams, ripping Miranda’s heart to pieces.

“I know you’re hungry,” she murmured, trying to guide her nipple into his gaping mouth, but he rejected her every time and wailed.His little body reddened and trembled.

The front door opened.

“Vergil!” she cried.

“Miranda?”He abandoned the groceries on the couch and dashed into their bedroom, the Yamato raised to slay.

“He’s feverish,” Miranda explained in tears that twisted Vergil’s heart.“I can’t calm him down!”

After leaning the Yamato against the wall, he removed his gloves and laid a hand upon his son’s head.Closing his eyes, he devoted all of his concentration to the hot chaos burning within Nero, whose cries did not relent.

Miranda grasped Vergil’s hand.“We can’t take him to a physician!The Order!”

Vergil gazed into his wife’s eyes, trying to console her.“I know.”He gently smoothed Nero’s fleecy white hair.

Tears slid down Miranda’s face.“I can’t help him, Vergil!”

Paternal concern furrowed his brow.“Give him to me.”

Heartbroken, she passed Nero to his father.The heavy failure to ease her baby’s agony filled her lungs like sand.Vergil pressed his son to his chest, cradling the infant’s head in the palm of one hand and his little bottom in the other.He closed his eyes again.Miranda watched.Tearful.Hopeful.

An intense expression akin to pain fell over Vergil’s face.“His devil’s power is stirring.”

Miranda pressed her trembling hands to her mouth, her breath trapped in her throat.

Nero screamed.

“Be still,” Vergil soothed.Gentle purple flame glowed across his shoulders, warm and comforting like candlelight.

Nero’s wailing gradually quieted.

Miranda gasped.

Vergil kept his concentration fierce, commanding the power within his son to be silent.“Not yet,” he whispered.

Nero settled in his father’s strong hands, emitted one last little warble, and then fell asleep.

Vergil smiled, and then opened his eyes to find Miranda smiling through tears of relief.Slipping out of bed, she came beside him and looked upon their baby.Sighing, she rested her head on Vergil’s shoulder.

“Growing pains,” he whispered to her.

“It’s too soon,” she whispered back.“I’m not ready.”

“His power will grow strong.”He looked upon Nero peacefully sleeping and grinned, already so proud.“He is my son, after all.”

Vergil carefully laid down his boy in the shabby crib.Nero grunted, reached out his right hand in his slumber, and wrapped tiny fingers around his father’s thumb.An innocent touch of trust.Of love.A lump formed in Vergil’s throat.He felt so undeserving, unworthy of this priceless second chance.

_If Dante hadn’t insisted I return…If I hadn’t listened to him…_

Nero’s little grip was full of promise, and brought comfort to his father’s troubled heart. 

Motivated by the power of his son, Vergil fought against the thoughts of what might have been and tucked a frayed blanket around his boy.Nero grunted again, but did not wake. 

Miranda slid her arms around her husband’s waist, pressing close.Holding her in his mighty, adoring embrace, he basked in her love, her scent, her beautiful spirit.

“I have a hunt tonight,” Vergil murmured in her hair.

Unable to quell her misgivings, she looked at him with pleading eyes.“You’ve been gone the last three nights.”

“I must take the jobs I find.”He kissed her, tender and true, a kiss that reminded Miranda of the first time they’d awoken together beneath late-morning light.“I promised to take care of you and Nero.”

She nodded.“So much feels uncertain.”

He touched her cheek and gazed into her eyes, eyes that had pierced through his stubborn foolishness and drawn him into a love he’d never thought to find.

“I love you, Miranda,” he told her, quiet but vehement.“I love Nero. _That_ is certain.”

She smiled, and they shared a long impassioned kiss, every movement of their lips a reassurance.Finally, Vergil gently pulled away.

“I need to go,” he uttered, his mouth still hovering close to hers.

Miranda ran her thumb across his bottom lip.“Be careful.”

He nodded, offering a grunt and a confident smirk.The Yamato waited.As he pulled on his gloves, Miranda took up the katana.Holding it out to him, she said, “Good hunting, my sweet V.”

He flashed his dimples at her and received the beautiful blade.One more kiss, deep and tempting.For a fleeting moment he thought to forsake the hunt, yet he resisted.Duty first.Coming home to Miranda was always a prize worth fighting for, an honor he would never take for granted, a vow he would never fail to keep.He then went to Nero’s crib again.

Their son was drifting in a serene sleep.

Smiling, Vergil reached down and rested his hand upon his boy.Nero made a few little grunts, but was perfectly at ease beneath his father’s touch.

“Sleep, my son,” he whispered over him like a blessing.“You are well protected.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scene in my head for quite some time, but then my wonderful beta reader/illustrator drew this art and it motivated me and filled me with the fluff I needed to finish this vignette 🥰 Absolutely precious 1000% 💙 Daddy Vergil loves his boy 💙


End file.
